Folklore
by Writerdragon
Summary: She loved his stories. She could always listen to them and never grow bored. Eusine/Cystal.


**Why aren't there more Crystalshipping? Why? **_**WHY**_**? **

**There needs to be more of us.**

**Crystal is legal here. So, yeah. :3**

**I have no idea what time-period this is in, but just make it up as you go.**

* * *

_Folklore_

Stories.

Stories. She loved his stories. She could always listen to them and never grow bored. He told the best stories. To her, he could make it seem like the first time she had ever heard of it. Crystal had not seen him in a long while. The last time she had heard from him, he left a five-minute long voicemail on her Pokégear, to which she promptly replied to him:

"Eusine, don't you have anything better to do rather than bomb my messages with your voice?"

He only laughed, and continued to ramble on now that he knew that Crystal was on the other line, and would stay on that line for a while. Or so he thought. She quickly hung up on him, and waited for him to call, which only took ten seconds, and he called back, saying in a pouting voice:

"That wasn't very nice, Chris."

Crystal smiled, looking at the pond below her as she dunked her toes into the cold water below. Her Meganium sat next to her, lapping up the water below them. Her hand reached over, patting his neck fondly. Which was odd to her was that she had not heard from Eusine in a while, and she was starting to wonder what was happening to him. Had he found some other poor Legendary Pokémon to stalk? She sighed at the thought, and reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Let's hope to the Gods that he isn't," she said to herself.

Her Maganium glanced up at her, cocking its head to the side. Crystal looked at the creature, and sighed, patting its neck fondly. "Never mind," the young woman said. "I was just thinking of Eusine."

Mega looked at her, and blinked. Then it smirked, looking right at her. Crystal looked at her Pokémon, and blinked.

"What?" she asked the animal next to her.

Mega looked at her still, as if saying: "You like him." Crystal flushed, staring at her Pokémon. "Don't look at me like that," she said firmly. "He's just my friend."

The Pokémon snorted, and shook its green body. Crystal shook her head, and looked at her own reflection in the water's surface. Her toes made little ripples in the water, and she watched as they moved across the surface, and disappeared before they could touch the banks of the pond.

"I do want to see him, though," she said.

Voicelessly, she drew in her legs, and grabbed her shoes. "C'mon, Mega," she called.

The Maganium glanced up, and then stood up, submissively following its Trainer.

* * *

Eusine sat among Morty's books (he wanted to read his best friend's books; they were quite good, and they were highly more accurate than the library's folklore books, oddly enough), reading them, humming a little tune to himself. He was stalking himself with more folklore tales to tell Crystal. He hadn't spoken to her in a while, but he wanted to speak with her soon. His gloved fingertails rubbed along the sides of the book, deep in what he was reading; engrossed in the text.

"Yo, Eusine," a familiar voice called over the towers of books. "I've got coffee."

Eusine had not heard his closest friend, but he continued to read the pages, still humming to himself.

"Eusine. Eusine. _Eusine_!"

The purple-clad man cringed, and tore his eyes from the pages of the book. There, before him, stood his blonde friend. He held two mugs in his hands, and an eyebrow was arched to him, and that normal blank look was on his face. "Here," he said, holding out one cup to his friend.

Eusine smiled, placing the open book down on his lap, and reached for the mug. "Ah, thank you, Morty," he said, inhaling the steam that drifted from the cup. "Ah, my favorite brew." He took a sip from the cup, and then sighed. "You even got the amount of sugar right. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Morty said. "I just put half of the sugar bowl in your mug."

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny," Eusine said, eyeing his best friend.

Morty smirked over his rim of his mug, and took a drink from his. The Gym Leader always liked his coffee black, unlike Eusine who liked to pour sugar into his coffee as if it was water. Sometimes he would worry about his dear friend becoming diabetic, so he had managed to put just a little less than normal amount of sugar Eusine would put into his mug.

"So, whatcha reading?" Morty inquired.

"Oh, some folklore, for Crystal," Eusine answered.

"Ah," Morty said simply, his eyes droopy, just like they always were. "You're little girlfriend."

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," he said sharply, taking another sip from his warm cup. "She's just a friend that loves to hear my stories."

"Mmm-hmm," breathed Morty into his cup.

"Completely platonic relationship," he said firmly.

"I see."

"She can date whoever she wants. She's legal."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! There's nothing romantic with her."

"So you've told me."

"Then why don't you believe me?"

"When you lie, you look up to the ceiling," Morty noted, snidely smirking at his friend. "That's why."

Eusine's eyes flickered down from the ceiling, and to his friend. He snorted, and took another drink from his cup. He then grunted. "Okay, okay," the purple-clad man said. "I do like her."

"I'm stunned," Morty replied in a deadpan voice.

"I mean in, Morty. I really care for her."

"Then why don't you tell her," the Gym Leader said, looking at his friend thoughtfully. "I mean, you've never have issues telling a girl you want to go out with them. But then again, they were dumb bimbos. So you never really had to try hard to get into their pants."

Eusine frowned, and took a drink of his coffee.

"But, since she's not some dumb woman, you really have to appeal to her," Morty said, eying Eusine.

"I know that," he said. A slight smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "I know what I can do."

* * *

Ecruteak City was alive. People were out of their homes, visiting the local boutiques and stores. Tourists were excitingly visiting the historical landmarks, and buying things from the small shops. Thanks to the amazing power of technology, she had managed to find a bus that drove all the way to the old and historic city, and she arrived in a few hours. Now she stood there, looking over the city. If she were to find Morty, she would find Eusine. Enough said.

Her eyes scanned over the mass, hoping to find a nicely groomed brunette with a flashy purple suit and a white cape that draped around his shoulders. But it was to no prevail. Crystal licked her dry lips, and started to think. Where on earth would he be? To be honest, she didn't know where he lived. Maybe he didn't even live here in Ecruteak City. Maybe he lived elsewhere.

"Please, he better not," she said to herself as she trudged through the crowd.

She wasted her entire allowance to get here. Eusine had better live here. Or at least, he better just be here. It was a long-shot, she knew, but it was worth a try. She approached the Ecruteak Gym, and opened the door, entering the large gym.

"Hey, Morty, you in here?" she called, her eyes flicking around the gym.

There was no answer.

She fumed in the centre of the floor, her hands gripping her hips as her eyes darted around the building. Suddenly, something grabbed her foot, and she jumped back, letting out a loud gasp. There, partly phased through the floor, grinning wildly at her, was Morty's Gengar, and snickered.

"Gengar!" she snapped, her hand flying to her chest. "Don't do that."

It snickered again, popping up fully through the floor, looking at her directly. Crystal shifted, placing her hands nonchalantly back on her hips. "Gengar, have you seen Morty?" she inquired. "I'm looking for him."

The ghost-type Pokémon looked at her briefly before it gave her a curt nod, jumped up, and glided through the air. It paused, looking at her, as if to say: "This way." She blinked, but soon followed the Pokémon outside, and past the Burned Tower. She glanced up at it briefly, an eerie feeling flushed over her soul, but she ignored it, following the Gengar. The duo approached a small home, and the Gengar pointed up at it.

"In here?" she asked the ghost Pokémon.

"Gen," it said simply, and it phased through the front door.

She could not just enter the home, so she reached up and knocked. From inside of the building, Morty glanced up, his face stoic. Eusine's nose was still pressed into the pages of the book he was reading. The blonde smiled comfortably, and looked at his closest friend.

"Guess who's at the door," he said.

Eusine looked up briefly, and then glanced back at the book in his gloved hands. "Who's at the door, Morty?" he asked nonchalantly.

Morty smirked from ear to ear, and Eusine practically dropped the book he was reading.

"S-she is . . .?"

"You're welcome."

The cloaked man glanced up at his friend's sly, yet lazy smirk. "You did this?" he inquired.

"I channeled her," Morty said calmly. "I gave her the thought to come here, and my Gengar lead her here. And again: you're welcome."

Eusine was silent for a moment, staring at his friend with utter surprise before grinning like a madman. "The perks of having a clairvoyant for a friend!" he cried jubilantly. "Oh, my friend Morty, thank you!"

"Yes, you're welcome," Morty said, returning to drink his thick and strong coffee.

And outside, Crystal waited, her hands sliding into her pockets as she waited. And when the door opened, a look of pure and utter surprise flushed over her face.

"Eusine!"

The brunette smiled down at her flirtatiously. "Hello, Chris," he said in a calm, suave voice.

She eyed him for a moment, not sure of what to do or what to say. "You . . . you live here?" Crystal inquired.

"Oh, no," Eusine said, his smile lessened a little. "This is Morty's home. I'm just visiting him for a while."

"Morty lives here?" Crystal inquired, glancing over the medium-sized home. It was built so it would match the Ecruteak old-fashioned style. It was a lovely little home. "He has a lovely home."

"Yes."

Crystal glanced back at him, her face hot. She cleared her throat nervously. Eusine smirked at her, leaning against the doorframe. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Crystal said quickly, her hand reaching up to rub at the back of her head. "I—I just wanted to see you."

Eusine's confident smirk went soft. "Me too," he said, pulling himself from the doorframe, and erected himself to a strong, proud pose. "I-I've been reading up on some folklore. Do you want to hear them?"

Crystal smiled ever so shyly, but nodded her head. "I would _love_ to," she said, her bangs falling forward, gently hooding her eyes.

Eusine approached her, reaching behind, and closed the front door to Morty's home. "Good, because I've got many for you," he stated, offering his arm to her. "Let's go to the Burned Tower. I think it's fitting for the stories I want to share."

Crystal grabbed his arm gently, and walked with him.

"I would love to hear them, Eusine. You tell the best stories."

His sky-blue eyes glanced down her, and he smiled sincerely at what she had said.


End file.
